Pickles
| jname = ピクルス | rname = Pikurusu | ename = Pickles | first = Chapter 309; Episode 210 | affiliation = Foxy Pirates | occupation = Groggy Monsters member | epithet = "Tackle Machine" (タックルマシーン, Takkuru Mashīn) | jva = Osamu Ryūtani |Funi eva = Brad Jackson | birth = January 9th }} Pickles, also known as the "Tackle Machine", is a member of the Groggy Monsters of the Foxy Pirates. Appearance Pickles is a large husky man that typically wears green schemed clothes. He has relatively long arms and relatively short legs in comparison to his body. He also has a hippo-like face. On his shoulders, he typically wears round shoulder pauldrons. In size, Pickles is larger than Hamburg and smaller than Big Pan. Gallery Personality Like the rest of the Groggy Monsters, Pickles is a bit dumb and tends to laugh for no reason. He however seems to be the smartest of the three. As a Foxy Pirate, Pickles also cheats when opportunity presents itself. Abilities and Powers Pickles' specialty is tackling and spinning. He is capable of tackling down opponents as well as spinning at great speeds. While he is a formidable opponent by himself, he is made more formidable when teamed up with his teammates, Hamburg and Big Pan. Together they are capable of performing team combinations that often overwhelm their opponents. He normally participates in a Groggy Ring match with nothing. However, should the chance present himself, he will use illegal equipment as long the referee "does not" look at the field. His hidden equipment includes spiked pauldrons and swords. The spiked pauldrons make his tackles more deadly while his swords are deadly utensils when he spins around with them. The latter weapons are used in conjunction with his teammates' own concealed weapons do a devastating combo move called Monster Burger. The attacks he uses in the Groggy Ring are as follows: *'Sling Tackle' (投石器(スリング)タックル, Suringu Takkuru): Pickles charges straight at the enemy and tackles him with his shoulder. *'Osōji Tackle' (お掃除タックル, Osōji Takkuru, Sweeping Tackle): From the side, Pickles tackles the opposing player. This is called Wipeout Tackle in the Viz Manga and Sweeping Tackle in the FUNimation dub. *'Spinning Tackle' (スピニングタックル, Supiningu Takkuru): Pickles spins and either charges at the enemy, or bounces a mid-air ball-man back into the air after Hamburg's Gorilla Throw. This also prepares Hamburg for a chance to throw the ballman in the ring. *'Size Attack S-M-L' (サイズアタック S-M-L, Saizu Atakku S-M-L): A combo attack done with Hamburg and Big Pan. First, Hamburg punches the opponent in midair with his iron gauntlets, knocking them towards Pickles. Pickles then rams the target straight up into the air with his spiked shoulder pads. Finally, Big Pan slaps the unlucky target into the ground with his palm. In the Viz Manga, this is called Size Attack! Small!! Medium!! Large!!. *'Monster Burger' (モンスターバーガー, Monsutā Bāgā): A combo attack done with the other Groggy Monsters (Hamburg and Big Pan). While the biased referee makes sure not to watch, they bring out a bunch of normally illegal weapons to use in the Groggy Ring. Pickles uses two swords, Hamburg uses two clubs, and Big Pan uses two giant metal pans that he claps together to try to crush his enemies. History During the Groggy Ring, he is beaten by Sanji when he kicks him off the field and into the referee, knocking him out. In filler, he reappears in other games. Trivia *Like the other Groggy Monsters who are named after culinary names, Pickles is named after the pickles, which is a common topping for hamburgers. *Pickles appears in the video game One Piece Grand Battle Rush! where he will randomly be thrown by Big Pan into the arena on the Sexy Foxy stage and use his spin attacks on any character close to him until he falls of the stage. *Pickles makes a sort of cameo appearance in the U.S only game One Piece Grand Adventure and while not removed like Big Pan, he was altered to not have any of his Foxy Pirates gear on and performs the same challenge as he did in Grand Battle Rush!. References Site Navigation it:Pickles zh:皮克魯斯 Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Long Ring Long Land Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists